1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device and a data processing method, and more particularly to a data processing device and a data processing method allowing data to be output as desired by a destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been proposed that, in transmitting data, a data transmission mode for data to be transmitted is sent to a destination in order to check the capacity of the destination, and the data is transmitted in accordance with the mode: as replied.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-43154, for example, discloses a communication control method for an e-mail system in which, in transmitting an image file by e-mail, specific information that requests the capacity of the destination is embedded in the image file, and when a reply to the request is returned, the image file is resent to the destination in accordance with the reply.
In a printing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-256012, entry form data that provides a list of available printers is created and sent from a server to a Web browser of a client. At the client, the sent entry form data is used to designate printing data, a printer, and a printing time.
In the communication control method disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-43154 as described above, however, even if data is transmitted in accordance with the capacity of the designation, the data is not always transmitted in a format desired by the designation. For example, even if the facsimile transmission is performed in accordance with the capacity at the designation, the other end of transmission might desire transmission by e-mail. In this way, the format in which data is transmitted does not always match with the format desired by the other end of transmission.
In the printing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-256012, while the printing processing can be performed, data cannot be provided in other data printing processing methods as desired by the client.